Imprisoned
by CroRumery
Summary: The start of my fan fiction..


Story Name : Imprisoned

Author: Robert Rumery

Universe: Marvel/X-Men

Characters: Cro, Shadow, Xavier, Beast,

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the rights to use The X-Men or any of that mumbo-jumbo.

Robert Rumery/Cro is © to me and Shadow/Ashley Ballard is © to Ashley Ballard

_** Cro's P.O.V. **_

Ever since I Was born I knew I was different. From the way that people used to look at me and the way that I used to feel. This urge inside of me, a rage if you will. It made me want to kill things with my bare hands and mame my schoolyard chums. When I turned 6. These urges started. I just thought they were my body telling me I was growing up. But it wasn't my family had a dreaded secret that my family didn't want to tell me.

But without them telling me, I knew what my fate was. Early in my teenage years I possessed superhuman strength. I could lift Barrels, Cement benches, and other heavy objects with ease. Little did I know that was going to be the downfall in my life.

The word started circulation and the small Maine town talk began. That I was what they called a "Mutant" a "Freak Of Nature" something that's not genetically happen. And than all the fun stuff began to happen. I started hearing voices in my head. It sounds crazy doesn't it? But look where I am. Crazy is sane here. My story isn't a happy one. But are you willing to sit here as I tell it to you? My Arms and my legs are in shackles because outside of this place I am feared. My room has microphones and cameras so they can keep an eye on me. The humans, the outside world, the society that I hate. The society that has made me this. At this time the camera would pan to show a holding cell of some sort.. the kind used to hold magneto in X2 See.. When I was 16. I left my Maine town looking for answers.. I found the voices in my head were none other than the head of The X-Men.. The voices were Charles Xavier.

They put me into this place as a last resort to save themselves. I spend my days in here wanting to escape. Return to the world that exiled me to this place. I growl and I howl as I pull on these chains but to no avail, I can't break these chains around me. There was this cihck that I saw the other day. Well more felt, I feel her all the time. She has the same hate in her heart for this world.. The doctors they come day in and day out. They seduce me with their drugs, they inject me with some blue substance to try and keep my rage and my powers at bay.

I walk back over to my bed, its got a white sheet that covers the bed and a white cover. Luckily, I got a small window that overlooks the city. I think its there to taunt me. To say that I'm a prisoner's of there's. I smirk evilly, as I lay down. My shackles make a small clanking sound as I laid down. I stared blankly at the ceiling, I watched the light flicker. And in the room a crossed from me. That's where the girl was, I heard the girl scream.. They were shoving drugs into her arm again. They were sub doing her too. They hadn't come for me yet. They're afraid of me. Because they know in their hearts I can seriously fuck them up! The room the girl was in. It was always lighted. There was never a shadow in the room it was probably because of her powers. I didn't know, but it interested me.

"The world's a scary place isn't it?" Cro asked himself as he looked down at his hands. They were well, covered in hair. But it looked like fur. It was black-brownish in color. He was normal once upon a time but not now. Ever since he was here, he grew those features, the clawish fingernails. That were dull and round like claws and the "Fur" of hair on his body. But you couldn't really see it. Except for both of his hands. He was in a gray jump suit. With his number 0122456 etched a crossed the tab near his shoulder blade.

"Hmmm... I'm alone, but I hear your screams.. I hear them in the night, and I know what they do to you, Shadow. They do the same things to me. Sub do our urges. Together we will get out of here. And you'll be the one to save me." Cro said as he looked at the door and he saw the room a crossed from his flicker and he smiles. She was at work. She was trying to put the lights out again so she could escape. I would of done the same thing if I had her powers. But I grew used to this place. The only place I could call home for now. The camera's watched him like a hawk. And he'd wave playfully once and a while. But he wasn't in a mood like that tonight.

Shadow/Ashley's Room

"You can get that fucking shit away from me!" Ashley fought back. As one guard held her arm as the other one injected the drug into her left arm. Ashley bit the guard that was holding her right arm and kicked the guy on her right in the knee cap and threw him into a wall which rendered him unconscious. "Sleep!" The Guard on the left said as he tazerd her and she fell to the floor in a passed out state. The other guard helped the unconscious one up, woke him up. And pushed a code into the control panel and the green glass door lifted open as they both exited to their posts.

The guards make it back to their post. It has a huge silver control panel. Two chairs one for Sam (The Left Guard) and Hank ( The guy on the left). They switched from Ashley's monitor back to Robert's monitor and they see that Robert is laying down. Not proposing a threat to them tonight. But they could only wonder if he had calmed down that much. Ashley and Robert had been in there grasp for nearly a year. Sam watched the video screen vividly as Hank took a sip off his Vodka that was in his coffee cop. And he shakes his head.

"And we do this why, Sam?" Hank asked as he took another swill of his Vodka.

"Its good money, that's why!" Sam said as he watched the screen. "And to keep the world clean of these freaks. If these things were on the loose. People would surely die.." Sam said as he untwisted his bottle of Pepsi and began to drink as he put his feet up and watched the screen. Switching between the two mutants and a Chicago Bulls/Laker game. Of course it was pre-recorded. Sam than chuckled at the game. As unknown to both of them. Ashley was regaining consciousness.

"Damn you!" Ashley said in a low growl as she pushed herself up off from the floor. She grabbed onto the side of her bed and than hoisted herself up onto that. And she laid on it and than began to stare at the ceiling and began to pant very fast. The shadow's danced a crossed the wall. Her eyes shifted from wall to wall. She got up enough strength to walk over to the door and looked out through it. A crossed the hall to the other mutant that was in that holding cell. Cro's holding cell had a blue force field for a door. There was no way in nor out for him. She wanted to help him. Maybe he shared her hatred for human kind but she couldn't really know until they meet.

"We're both caged like animals. We shouldn't have to live like this, just because we're different and poses abilities that the human race can't understand. And they throw us in this place and they treat us like freaks on a side-show at The Carnival." Ashley said looking through her glass window and Cro got up and looked through the door and that's when she saw him and at that moment she knew she had to help him. Cro had stood looking at Ashley for a moment but than disappeared from Ashley's sight.

"Don't worry... We'll leave together, we may have lived separate lives. But we WILL leave together." Ashley said as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it and than laid down on it. Her light staying on. It always stayed on she lifted her blanket over her and she snuggled the blanket for a little support. Ashley slowly closed her eyes as the room grew dark and she slowly feel asleep. She dreamt of her past, her parents being killed by one of Xavier's mutants it made her blood boil. She tossed in her sleep you could hear her yelling random things but she was only yelling in her sleep.

Robert/Cro's Room

The night was slowly coming for Cro has it had come for Ashley. Cro stared at the ceiling as he usually did. He got to see the girl that he had dubbed "Shadow" he smiled softly. He didn't smile often because he didn't have something to small about because he was in this god forsaken place and he knew he had to get out of this fucking place. Because he'd probably grow even more crazy if he stayed here for any longer. But he knew until the girl came for him that he would have to stay in this god-forsaken-place. He stared at the ceiling once again, until his eyelids became to heavy, he shut them. And than he slowly drifted off to sleep. Only until the next morning which would come to soon for him.

The morning came earlier than expected. 6 a.m. comes so early when your not expecting it. The sun raised on the east side just like always. The sun shown in through the bars on Cro's window. You could hear a small snarl coming from under Cro's breathe as he slowly awaked to the new day. The Guards came in for the morning shift. Two female guards named Trisha and Krista. They had no idea what they had in store for them. Cro had became really peaceful as of the past few months. He resisted the fighting because it wasn't getting him anywhere. He figured the less he fought, the quicker he would get out and one with his life. But his life got destroyed when people back home got a whiff of his mutantness and that destroyed him.

Trish the blonde female guard put her code into the side of the force field that held Cro and walked through the doorway into Cro's holding cell and she had a tray full of food and a cup of water. They may have been animals. Even animal's needed something to eat.

"Good morning, Trisha said with a smile as he gave him the tray.

"I've denounced that last name, but thanks. " Cro said as he picked up the tray and looked over at Trish. "At least someone has manners around here, unlike those asshole doctors that pump us full of there controlling mutant shit." Cro added as he ate the eggs and bacons and drank the glass of water that was on his plate and glanced over at Trish again. "The girl won't be so peaceful.." Cro said as he handed Trish the try and than she walked back over to the door which was back up as a force field she punched in her code and left again. Leaving Cro to himself.

Ashley/Shadow's Room

Ashley awoke to the sound of beeping. Krista, the other female guard was putting in her code. This girl had red/crimson black hair. She entered Ashley's holding cell with a try full off food. Bacon, Eggs and water. It was a very light breakfast. Liters than they were used to. The head boss thought it was a good idea to put these two mutants into a heavier protected part of the facility. And that's probably when Ashley and Cro would try and escape this place. Ashley looked over at the girl and smiled a wide fake smile.

"Good Morning, Miss Ballard." Krista said as she sat down the tray on Ashley's lap.

"Good morning..." Ashley said as she picked up the tree along with a fork and a knife. She was watching Krista closely. She didn't trust her. But she ate up her food and she drank her water and than handed the tray back to Krista. And she watched Krista walk over to the door and punch in her code and exit. The two female guards walked down to their command posts.

Ashley smirked a bit. They had no clue what they were in store for when they tryed to move Cro and Ashley to th is new part of the facility. To they're new holding cells. Ashley instantly began to plot her and Cro's escape. It would be simple yet effective. Thats how she always did things. Simple but affective. As she sat on her bed, her feet dangled off the side of it as she squirmed to get comfortable again the days grew longer, and the nights grew shorter. She'd surely go insane, eve more than she is right now everyday she stayed in this place was another day another shred of her sanity would disappear.

The X-Mansion/Xavier's Office

Charles Xavier sets in his yellow wheel chair as it hovers 3 inches above the ground. A gold nameplate rested on Xavier's desk. It said ' Professor. Charles Xavier' in light gold lettering The New York Times laid gently on Xavier's desk on one side and on the other side a stack of papers that he had to grade. Xavier sensed something different in the world but he couldn't put his finger on it. He took out a red pen and started grading papers. His work was never done, his school for the gifted and The X-Men, that he helped led. The old poor man's work was never done. The world was a very scary place for the mutant kind he took in these mutants and tryed to teach them to use their powers. The mutants that lived here got taught in everything that they needed for their daily life. Including how to use their powers, Xavier didn't harbor the use of The Mutant's powers for evil.

He was strictly for the good of mankind. Xavier's dream was for Humankind and Mutant kind to live in peace with one another. But that wouldn't come without sacrifices from both sides and from both parties. His old friend Eric Magnus was right, he hated to admit it. What Magnus said at times was right. A war was brewing between Humankind and Mutant kind. Xavier shook his head as he graded another stack of papers. He didn't want to think about that. Eric Magnus was one of his best friends at one time. They showed each other their power's when they were younger. And know look at where they are on different sides of the fight for Mutant kind.

It was a nice peaceful morning but it probably wouldn't stay that way. It was just the way of the world to destroy the little piece of peace and serenity that we have in the world. And replace it with something evil like terrorists, atom bombs and closed minded people. Xavier reaches onto his desk and guides his hand to the right corner as he picks up a white coffee mug and takes a sip of his coffee and than he sets the coffee down in the center of his desk near the current issue of The New York Times.

"What's wrong with the world today?" Xavier muttered to himself as he picked up the paper. It was had a white background and black text printed all over it. Xavier took his reading glasses out of his pocket and than put them on. He took the paper in both hands and he opened it. He eyed the front-page and in big bold black letters ' World's Dangerous Mutant' was the headline. On the cover of the page the New England mutant in shackles, the mutant known to his victims as The Crobeast. In the picture he was being leaded into The Manchester Mutant Holding Facility.

Xavier read one with amazement his eyes widened and his mouth open in shock and in awe. As his eyes read the article. His mind couldn't comprehend what these people we're saying. The New England mutant looked like a variation of Sabertooth but with Blackish-Brown fur. The eyes of the mutant we're the eyes of a madman. A stone cold killer that would run the streets and kill without mercy.

"The New England mutant killed 30 Teenagers for poking fun at him.. On 34th and Avenue in New York. This incident happened in May 16th, 2004. We've had this madman in our facilities for over a year now. And we are know transfering him to a facility so we can keep a better eye on him." Xavier read to himself as he kept on reading. He started to get a headache and massaged his forhead with his index finger and his third finger. Xavier went back to reading.

"Hmm..." Xavier said as he folded up the paper neatly and put it back on the table and tapped the paper and than put his glasses back into its case and than put them back into his front pocket on his shirt.

"What's this world coming to?" Xavier said with a sigh and he than shook his head and took another sip off of his coffee. Which was more black than brown. You could see what spots in the coffee. That's where Xavier dumped some creamer and some milk into it. He than took the cop in his hand looped his thumb into the handle and held the cup in the palm of his hand and than began to drink the coffee again. A small slurp, and the coffee was gone. Xavier put the cup down back onto the table.

"Another crazed mutant pops up. That has to be the 3rd one this month. They're just misunderstood and need treatment to subdues their urges." Xavier said to himself as he shuffled through a high stack of papers. He graded some more papers. He put those papers in the done pile and than he looked through his schedule for this month. The kids we're on vacation, Beast was working in the lab and Logan was in Canada looking for answers. Scott and Jean were out on their honeymoon it looked like everything was going smoothly for once. Xavier could relax for once.

There was a hard knock on Xavier's door. "Enter." Xavier said as he lifted his head and looked towards the door as it gentley swong open. And Beast otherwise known as Dr. Hank McCoy enterd. He was a rather large mutant with blue fur. Beast was dressed in a pair of blue jeans a t-shirt and his white lab coat. He walked over to the table that Xavier was sitting at and He also had the current issue of The New York Times. It was tucked under his left arm. He took a chair from the other side of the room and sat down at the table next to Xavier and he put the paper on the table.

"Did you see this Charles?" Beast asked.

"Yes." Xavier said with a nod. "Its an injustice isn't it?" Charles asked Beast

"It is.. " Beast said as he put his hands on the table that was infront of him. " Just more scared and misunderstood mutants. I've seen this New England Mutant on Television. " Beast said pointing at the picture of Cro on the frontpage. "He looks more scared than Dangerous. I know it sounds crazy, Charles. But I think he could be of some use to us. From the files I've obtained from the files from The Mutant Holding Facility. He's got family in Maine, and he complained about people entering his head.. And the feeling of the urges to hunt and or to kill." Beast said as he passed Xavier the disk.

"Another Wolverine?" Xavier said with a small smirk as he took the disk and put it into a disk-holding compartment on the side of his chair. Xavier looked at Beast and he shook his head from side-to-side. It was in disbeleif and of the insanity the Beast was asking for. He was usually a good scentist, Beast that is. Was usually a good scentist but there was a reason this mutant was locked up. He was a danger to society.

" I don't know, Hank. I mean he's locked up for a reason, he killed 30 kids 6 months ago. I wouldn't want that kind of person on the team. With all the new mutants we keep on getting. They keep on getting younger. I don't want to endanger the team, Hank." Xavier said looking over at Beast.

" I Agree, I don't want anyone on the team to get hurt. I just don't think he should be locked up. He's young and he probably dosen't know why he has these urges and such. I mean when a Mutant comes into their powers and at a young age, they get confused. You remember when Rogue and Logan were brought to use, Charles." Beast asked Xavier.

"Yes, I do.." Xavier said with a nod. "But that was different.. They weren't locked up in some Insutiton either. I'll take your request under advisement, Hank." Xavier said with a nod and a small smile came over Beast's face as he got up and walked over to the door and opened it and than walked out of it. Beast walked down to his lab and continued to do blood work on the newer Mutants.


End file.
